


Yeah Mick, I'll wait

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Family, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Smut, did he wait?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian promised Mickey to wait for him while he's in prison. Now he's back, he never believed Ian would wait anyways, but he just can't help himself, he has to see him and know if he waited.





	Yeah Mick, I'll wait

It was Mickeys last day in Prison.  
Eight fucking years, finally a free man.  
The past years he wanted this day to finally come, but now he was afraid.  
What changed in the past eight years?

He used to see Mandy regularly, the only one to visit him, until she moved, but they would talk on the telephone every once in a while.  
His brothers would come to see him a few times a year, he didn't give a shit to be honest.  
But what about Ian?  
Their last conversation was still on his mind, burnt into his brain.

_"You gonna wait for me?", Mickey asked smiling, hopeful. Yes, Ian broke up with him and just said, Svet paid him to be here, but... they loved each other. Mickey loved him, there would never be any other person in his life that would be just half as good as Gallagher. He had hope. _  
_Ian looked pale and tired, "You'll be in here for fifteen years", he said emotionlessly. _  
_"Yeah, but I'll be out in eight with overcrowding, so...", Mickey was still smiling, hoping that he could Ian show, that he was worth it to not be left alone, that it could all work out in the end. _  
_"You tried to kill my sister", he reminded him. _  
_"Half-sister, one", Mickey corrected, "Two, like you give a shit, Bitch had it coming, calling the fucking MPs on you", actually Sammi was Ian's cousin, but he didn't feel like fighting about this now. What was Ian's problem, Sammi deserved to die, he did it for Ian, and it didn't even work out!_  
_Mickey heard the buzzer, signalling to wrap it up and leave, he didn't want Ian to leave. _  
_Not until he could be sure, that Ian would come back. That they weren't completely over and done yet. _  
_"Will you?", he asked, not so cheery all of a sudden, he was running out of time and he could feel Ian slipping away, "Wait?" _  
_Ian didn't answer, Mickey felt the fear creeping up on him, hope ebbing away. _  
_"Fucking lie if you have to", he said, noticing, he won't get the hoped answer. He just needed to hear it, how else was he supposed to survive this shithole, "I mean, eight years is a long time" _  
_He avoided Ian's gaze, not wanting to see the lack of emotion anymore. _  
_Ian looked down as well, not wanting to look him in the eye as he said something, he himself wasn't sure about whether it was a lie or not. _  
_"Yeah", he put distance between the two of them, as if the separation through the glass wasn't already enough, "Yeah, Mick I'll wait" _

He never saw Ian again after this.  
Now he was out, he held on to Ian's words the past eight years, knowing that he wasn't sincere, that he lied, like Mickey had asked him to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy got him from prison and brought him home, the first thing he did was taking a well-earned bath. They had set up a little family gathering, not quite a party, with alcohol and talks. Party wasn't possible because of the little nieces and nephews Mickey had all of a sudden.  
He couldn't enjoy it anyways.

He set outside on the front porch, lighting up a cigarette.  
Mandy stepped outside as well.  
"Are you okay Mick?", she asked and set down next to him.  
Mickey took a drag from the cig.  
"You are thinking about Ian, aren't you?"  
"You know where he is?", Mickey asked, he doubted that Ian still lived with his family at age 26.  
"Yeah, know his apartment", Mandy mumbled.

"Has he... a boyfriend... or something?", he dreaded the answer to that – _yeah, a stable relationship, yeah, a fiancé, yeah, a loving husband and some adopted children and a dog_ – anything could've happened over the years.  
"Not sure", Mandy shrugged, "He doesn't talk to me about his love life, afraid I'd tell you."  
Mickey nodded.  
"Where is this apartment? I just... I just want to see him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey left his family quickly and made his way to the apartment his ex-boyfriend was staying at.  
He almost ran to the address, wanting nothing more than to see him, but now, standing in front of the door, he stopped. What would he find behind that door? Everything he dreaded?

"You're a Milkovich, not a fucking pussy", he whispered to himself and knocked on the wooded door.  
A few minutes later, the door was opened by a guy who Mickey didn't even bother to look at in detail, he wasn't Ian, that's the point.

"Hello?"  
"Who are you?" Mickey asked coldly, "Ian there?"  
"Uhm yeah, I'm Jake, his boyfriend"  
Mickey's heart stopped. Boyfriend. Yep, there was his replacement.  
That guy? Really?  
He didn't really notice Jake calling out to Ian to come to the door, he just snapped out of it, when he heard Ian's voice.

"Mickey?", Mickey looked up, Ian Gallagher, tall as ever, orange red hair, beautiful, "Is that really you?", he sounded happy. Why would he sound happy? Who would be happy about their ex showing up at their doorstep, meeting the new one?  
He couldn't even process Ian coming closer and hugging him.  
Mickey couldn't move. He was hugging him, He felt Ian around him, finally, again, after all this time. He could smell him, feel the heat of his skin. He missed him.  
"I've missed you", Ian said cheery. Mickey was confused.

Ian pulled him inside of the apartment, made him take of his jacket and sit on the couch.  
Jake stood nearby, looking just as confused as Mickey, but more on an angry note.  
"When did you got out? Mandy didn't tell me."  
"Uhm, today", why did Ian act like nothing happened, like he wouldn't know why Mickey was here, like he wouldn't know, he was hurt to be in a room with Ian's new one.  
"Oh fuck, we could've thrown you some party or some shit", Mickey asked himself, if Ian was on his meds right now, was he just weird and excited or was this mania?

"Got out of where?", the deep voice of Jake remined everyone of his presence, as if Mickey could forget.  
"Prison", Ian answered nonchalantly, "But now you're back, finally", Ian's voice got soft, his smile brighter, Mickey was painfully remined on how much he loved Ian's face like this, this huge smile taking over. Ian raised a hand to touch his cheek, as if he still couldn't believe Mickey as there. Mickey flinched.

"Are you okay, Mickey?", he asked slightly worried.  
"Am I... Have you gone fucking mad or something?" Now Ian was the confused one.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I- I mean this!", he motioned around the room, Jake, Ian and him, "As if you wouldn't know why I came to see you!", Mickey stood up, he couldn't take being in this room anymore, "I shouldn't have come, I knew you lied anyways. Just needed to see it with my own fucking eyes", he pointed at Jake while yelling at Ian, "Well, congratulations on your perfect life here, fucking bitch"  
With those words he stormed out of the apartment.

"Mickey!", Ian shouted, but Mickey was gone.  
Ian sighed, he could run after him, but maybe it was better to give the other man a minute. Talking to him while he was in that mood, wouldn't work anyways.  
"What was all that about?", Jake asked, reminding Ian of his existence, "Who was that clown?"

"He's not a clown", Ian growled, he didn't have the nerve to put up with him right now, "He's my ex-boyfriend."  
"Your ex? What did he come here to get you back or something?", Jake joked.  
"I told him I'd wait for him. I guess he was just here, to see how I failed him. But I did wait for him."  
Jake raised his eyebrows, "But you're with me now."  
Ian sighed.

"It's Mickey, Jake, I'm sorry. I can't just give that up."  
"But you're willing to give up on us? He is a criminal!"  
"I love him", Ian shrugged, "Can't help it. You and I would've never worked for the long run. I'm sorry."  
"So, what? I've... I've just been some kind of spare?"  
Ian nodded, "I'm sorry, really, but you need to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same evening Ian went over to the Milkovich house.  
He knocked on the door. Instead of Mickey he came face to face with Mandy.  
"Hey, Mandy", he smiled.  
"What do you want here, Ian?"  
"Want to talk to Mickey."  
"I don't think, that's a good idea.", Mandy crossed her arms in front of her body, standing in Ian's way.  
"Please, Mands, I just want to apologize, do it right. Pease?"

Both of the youngest Malkovich's were helpless when it came to Ian, they just couldn't turn him down. Mandy bit her bottom lip and let him inside.  
"Why didn't you tell me, he's getting out today?", Ian asked.  
"Didn't think you'd care. Never fucking visited him either. He's in his room."

Ian knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer.  
Mickey sat on his bed, Jack Daniels and Orange Juice beside the bed, he had his gun in his hands, shooting at empty beer cans.  
"Mickey?", Ian asked. Mickey shot at the cans.  
Ian came in, closed the door and walked over to him.

"The fuck do you want?", he asked aggressively, drunk.  
"Could you put the gun away for a second?"  
Mickey looked at him, pointed the weapon at his face, but then let it sink, putting it next to him on the bed.  
"You didn't let me explain, earlier."  
"What's there to fucking explain? You said, you'd wait, and you didn't. Not that I ever really thought you would anyways", he said sadly, not looking him in the eyes.  
"I did."  
"Tell that to your fucking boyfriend."  
Ian sighed.

They both sat there in silence for a moment.  
"Did you ever think about me? When I was in the joint?"  
"A lot.", Ian admitted, "Every day."  
"You never fucking visited me."

Ian took a deep breath.  
"It was hard... seeing you behind that glass. I didn't want to think about you being locked up for so long, didn't want to imagine it, didn't want to witness us getting separated by that fucking glass every week or so."  
"Instead you fucked off, left me alone and fucked someone new."  
"That's not how it was."  
"That's pretty much how it felt like."

Ian felt beyond guilty.  
"I'm selfish", Ian nodded, "And I'm sorry. But I did wait for you, Mickey. I waited every day for you to miraculously turn up on my doorstep. I dreamed about it. Couldn't fucking believe it when I saw you for the first time today – I still can't believe it", he tried to touch his cheek again, but Mickey flinched away for the second time today, saddening the look in Ian's eyes, "It's true, that I fucked other guys, and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you. But my heart? It only ever belonged to you. I never let anyone come close to me, not really. Broke off relationships within a few months. They were just spares. Things I did to not die from missing you. I broke up with Jake as soon as you left my apartment. I never even tried to get over you, because it's always only gonna be you..."

Mickey still didn't feel strong enough too look at him, but his words made him feel so much better, calmer, Ian loved him, still loved him.  
"You put your whole love life on hold for a fucking criminal?"  
Ian nodded, "Yeah, wasn't that what I promised you? Now we get to be together, you can move in with me."  
"I'm out of prison for one day and you already broke up with your boyfriend and ask me to move in with you?"  
"Gotta make up for eight years.", Ian leaned over to him, "And make up for eight years of not seeing you... touching you, kissing you."

Mickey looked at Ian's lips, he missed them so much, he missed him so much, he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss him for hours right now, and then fuck him for the rest of the night.  
For the third time this day, Ian raised his hand and finally was able to touch Mickey, without him flinching away. He put his fingers up to his cheek.  
Mickeys eyes met Ian's, both leaned in and kissed each other.

It was a light, sweet kiss at first, but Ian added pressure pretty quickly, Mickeys hand found its way into Ian's hair, he pulled him down with him on the mattress.  
"Fuck I've missed you", he breathed, when they separated for a second, Ian nodded in agreement, kissing him again.  
The kiss got more and more heated.

"Want you, now", Mickey mumbled breathlessly, while Ian sucked a dark hickey onto his neck.  
Ian pulled back quickly, pulling up his shirt, then Mickeys, almost ripping it in the process, throwing it in some random corner of the room.  
Mickey marvelled at Ian's body, the faded freckles on his shoulders, the toned body, those gorgeous abs, the army tattoo on his ribs.  
Mickey always loved that tattoo, tattoos are sexy as hell, that's why he got so many of his own.

Ian's fingers traced over the "Ian Galager" tattoo on Mickeys chest, directly above his heart.  
He chuckled at the misspelled last name.  
"You called me 'Gallagher' more often than 'Ian' and you wrote it wrong though"  
Mickey chuckled about it too, pulling Ian down again to kiss him.

Their pants and boxers joined their shirts on the ground in swift motions.  
Ian had Mickey on his back, ankles resting on the redhead's shoulders, his fingers deep in the Milkovich's ass.  
Mickey felt Ian's fingers thrusting in and out of him in a fast pace, he could cum just from that.  
"Fuck, just... fuck me already, I'm good.", he begged breathlessly.  
Ian chuckled, "You're especially impatient today"  
"Eight fucking years without a word from you Gallagher", he remined him.

Ian pulled his fingers out, and quickly put a condom on, coating his dick in lube.  
"As if you didn't fuck anyone else in there", Ian said, repositioning himself and leaning down to kiss him again.  
"You Think, I'd let anyone else put their dick up my ass- oh fuck!", the sentence turned into a long moan when Ian pushed in.  
Ian bottomed out and stilled for a second, kissing Mickey passionately, giving him time to adjust.  
For a second, they only concentrated on the kiss, it was a hungry kiss, desperate from being apart for far too long.

Ian started thrusting in and out of Mickey. Slowly at first, given the time, Mickey hasn't bottomed.  
"Come on that's all you got?", he challenged Ian with a grin, "Were all the other guys some pussy's that couldn't take it?"  
Ian chuckled and fucked into him harder and faster, earning a string of low moans from his lover.  
"Fuck yeah, that's it"

Suddenly it was as if they weren't apart at all over the past years, Ian still knew everything about Mickeys body, he could make out every bit of uncomfortableness in a split second, distinguish the level of pleasure Mickey felt by a fraction, he smelled the Jack Daniels off of him, mixed with cigarettes and soap and sweat.  
He didn't even care about his own pleasure at that point, he just wanted to make Mickey feel good, make up for all the time they lost, the spares he had, the shit he fucked up before they were ripped apart. It all faded into the background as it was just them, it was just Mickey, finally back, finally with him.

Ian sneaked a hand between their body's, clasping his hand around Mickeys dick, jerking him off in the same rhythm he trusted into him, he kissed down Mickeys jaw, neck, chest, gently circling his nipple with his tongue, earning a particularly loud moan from Mickey.  
He lightly bit down on his nipple, then sucking on it – Mickey hated that he loved it, Ian used to tease him about that a lot when they were young.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum", Mickey moaned.  
Ian grinned in victory, his own orgasm wasn't far away either.  
A couple of thrusts later, Mickey came with a loud moan all over his own chest and Ian's hand.  
He laid there blissed out, sloppily kissing Ian and holding his cum stained hand tightly while Ian fucked into him to get himself off as well.

After Ian came with a low moan inside of Mickey, he pulled out and threw the condom in the trashcan nearby.

"Fuck, I missed you", Mickey sighed again, "Not only the sex, missed you."  
Ian pressed a sweet little kiss on his cheek.  
"I missed you too. Yevgeny misses you too by the way."

Mickey lifted his head up to look at Ian confused.  
"Didn't see him in years, thought Svet took him with her, when she took off."  
"No one ever bothered to explain it to you?", Ian asked, "Svet wanted to take off, V and Kev had some serious trouble with her and divorced her again, so she wanted to leave."  
"They were married?"  
Ian raised his eyebrows, no one told him shit, apparently, "However, she was illegal by now, again, and was caught and send back to Russia. But her son being American, was allowed to stay. Svet wanted to take him with her, but she knew, he'd have a better life here."  
"What? Where... where is he?"  
"V, Kev and I co-parent him. They have so much trouble with the money and the girls alone, I pretty much adopted him. Took care of him when he was a baby after all, didn't I?"

Mickey smiled at him.  
"When you asked me to move in with you, you were serious."  
"Of course, I was serious. ... I feel fucking guilty for not visiting you, but I lived the past years just waiting for you to come home. Everything I did, my job, where I live, I always took in consideration, that you'd be there at some point."

Mickey fucking grinned by now.  
"You're so sappy.", Ian nodded in agreement and kissed him again.

"I'll get a drink, you want something?", Ian asked, Mickey nodded lazily, "Hey, don't be too tired out yet, still got some ass-eating, nipple-pinching and cock sucking on my to-do-list tonight."  
Mickey's eyes widened at those words, that's gonna be a fun evening after all.

Ian left the room and walked into the kitchen.  
"So, I guess, you're back together then?", Mandy's voice made him jump. He quickly tried to cover his naked body and settled for hiding behind the fridge door. Mandy laughed at him.  
"Shit, Mandy, I forgot that you're still here."  
"Your luck, I send Collin and Iggy out shortly after you got here. Knew that was either going to end in a fight or in sex and neither of them should listen to that."  
"But you stayed and listened to us having sex?"  
"Was to nosy to just leave. And anyways, as if that was the first time, I had to listen to the two of you banging. So, you're a couple again? Everything's gonna work out?"  
"Hope so.", Ian smiled and poured some juice in two cups, "Could you... go back to the Livingroom or something?"  
"What you don't want me to see your dick?", she chuckled but turned around, "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see it earlier as well. But I know why Mickey is moaning so loudly now."  
"Oh my god", Ian blushed a deeper shade of red and quickly vanished in Mickeys room.

"You okay?", Mickey chuckled at Ian's red face.  
"Mandy heard us"  
"Oh yeah?", Mickey grinned, old Mickey would've probably freaked out. But by now, Mickey felt so much more comfortable with his sexuality thanks to Ian, "She jealous, because she's never gonna have such fucking good sex?"  
Ian handed him the glass of juice in his hand.  
"I think she looked at my dick, on purpose."  
"How could she not?", he lustfully stared at Ian's dick. Ian didn't mind, when it was Mickey who stared at him, everyone else was just weird, "No you've got two Milkoviches lusting after you"  
Ian grinned and got back on the bed to kiss him.  
"But I only want you."  
"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later Ian and Mickey were living in their small apartment together with a ten-year-old Yevgeny.  
Life was good.  
Really good.  
Not only could Ian and Mickey be finally happy and together, Mickey also got closer to his son again, who randomly called both of them "Dad"

"Yev, are you dressed yet? We'll be late", Ian shouted through the apartment.  
"Calm down, no one cares if we're ten minutes late", Mickey complained, "Not getting anyways, why we have to make such a big deal out of it."

Ian smiled and adjusted Mickey tie.  
"I love that one, it brings out your eyes.", he commented.  
"That's one of the gayest things you ever said.", Mickey chuckled.  
"Yevgeny?", Ian asked again.  
"Chill, Dad", Yev came out of his room. He was forced to put on a nice shirt, at least no tie like his dads.  
"Yeah, it's pretty easy for the two of you to just chill. Fiona's gonna have MY ass, if we're late.

It was Christmas. They were supposed to wear something nice and meet up with the rest of the Gallagher's at the house for dinner.  
"Why doesn't he have to wear a tie?", Mickey questioned his boyfriends random desicion.  
"Because he's ten, you're 29 and you look fucking good in it. Now, shoes, jacket, both of you." 

A few minutes later they left the building.  
"You are such a mom sometimes.", Mickey chuckled, "You know it's sad, that I didn't see him growing up properly, with you taking care of him. Sure, that's been amazing."  
"Well, we could have another child, you know? We technically could afford it." 

Mickey looked at his son, walking in front of them. He shivered when he thought about how he was conceived.  
Ian noticed the look of remembrance on his face.  
"Through adoption, Mickey."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know", Mickey shook the thought away, "Yeah, I'd like that..."  
Yev suddenly turned around to them.

"You know I can hear you right?"  
"Aren't you in that age, were kids block out all noises with their headphones or something?", Mickey asked grinning.  
"I'm just saying, I ain't fucking sharing my room with a baby."

Mickey chuckled at his son's choice of words, Ian smiled as well, even though he wanted to look at him disapprovingly.  
"I told you to not speak like that in front of him, listen to what you've done."  
"He's a southside, kid. Better part then we grew up in but fucking south side though. That's how we fucking talk, you were the same his age."  
Yevgeny grinned at Ian and high-fived Mickey.  
"We didn't even know each other when I was ten.", Ian said, Mickey nodded.  
"I'm right though."  
"Don't worry, Dad, I'm gonna ask aunt Fiona if he talked like that."  
"Ha, see, the fight isn't lost yet, I've got the kid on my side. And Fiona's gonna be mad at you for being late."  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, I'll fucking chase the two of you to the L"  
Yev and Mickey started laughing and running away from Ian, who followed laughing just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite kind of story: angst-fluff-smut-fluff. It's always best if it all somes together


End file.
